Face down in the dirt
by myblackkitten
Summary: This is a songfic to the song face down by the Red jumpsuit apparatus


Face down in the dirt

A Jelsi songfic

Hey girl you know you drive me crazy

One look puts the rhythm in my head

Still I'll never understand why you hang around

I see what's going down

_Kelsi laughs at a joke Chad told then leaned on Troy's shoulder. "Kelsi its time to go" Jason said and Kelsi said "what? We just got here." "I said its time to go" Jason said and grabbed Kelsi's wrist. He pulled her into the hall. "What was that?" Jason questioned. "What was what?" Kelsi asked. "That 'ha-ha-ha Chad you're so funny' 'troy how'd get so tall" Jason mimicked Kelsi. "Nothing gosh you acting so stupid" Kelsi said and Jason smacked her. Troy saw this from the gym door he watched as Jason dragged her out the school._

Cover up with make-up in the mirror

Tell yourself it'll never happen again

You cry alone then he swears he loves you

_Kelsi looked in the mirror and touched a bruise on her face. She opened the mirror to get some make-up. She closed it she saw Jason's reflection behind her. She jumped. Jason walked up behind her and grabbed her waist. He leaned his head on her shoulder. "What happened to your face Kels." Jason said and Kelsi whispered "you" Jason looked at her face and kissed her bruises as tears trailed down his face. "I did this I'm sorry it'll never happen again" Jason said. She turned towards the wall and he turned her around. He lifted her chin up and looked in her eyes. "I love you" he kissed her and wrapped her in a warm embrace._

Do you feel like a man?

When you push her around

Do you feel better now?

As she falls to the ground

_Jason pushes Kelsi down the stairs. Then yells "shut the hell up"_

Well I tell you my friend

That this world's gonna end

As you're lies crumble down

A new life she has found

A pebble in the water makes a ripple affect

Every action in this world bears a consequence

_Gabriella drove to Kelsi's house (she moved in with Jason after she got pregnant). The door was cracked so she walked in. she saw Kelsi's huddled body at the bottom of the staircase. "The baby, the baby" Kelsi groaned clutching her stomach. Gabriella knew what was happening_

If you wade around forever

You will surely drown

I see what's going down

"_Kelsi does Jason hit you?" troy asked. It had been a week since the miscarriage. "Of course not" she tried to walk off but troy grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. "Tell me Kels." "He doesn't" she said and he touched her stomach. "Then how did the baby die?" "I tripped and fell down the stairs." "More like pushed" troy said and kelsi stiffened. "Just stay out of it" she snapped and walked away. Jason walked around the corner and said." Yeah troy stay out of it" he pushed troy up against a locker. Later on in the auditorium he saw Jason punch Kelsi _

I see the way you go and say you're right again

Say you're right again

Heed my lecture

"_Dad he hits her, He hits her hard." Troy said as he laid on the bed. "Who hits who?" Mr. Bolton sat on his son's bed. "Jason hits Kelso- No correction he beats her. He past hitting." Troy said and rolled over on his side to look at his dad. "Who's Kelso?" Mr. Bolton asked. "Kelsi. __Dad" troy said and His dad started talking again. "Son Jason would never do that, don't accuse him of something so horrible when you have no proof." Troy then said. "You would think that but I've seen him. He beat her earlier."_

Do you feel like a man?

When you push her around

Do you feel better now

As she falls to the ground

We'll I'll tell you my friend

That this world gonna end

_Walked down the hallways of the school and walked into the auditorium where hours earlier he had saw his best friend get abused by the man she loved. He fingered the upholsteries as he made his way to the stage. He sat down on the edge. He wanted to sing something, anything that would signify how he felt. He walked to the piano and fingered the keys then he saw the music sheets. They explained it all. He could her Kelsi's voice sing the song. He laid his head on the piano trying to figure out what he was going to do. He felt so weak. He couldn't help his best girl friend._

as your lies crumble down

a new life she has found

face down in the dirt

she says "this doesn't hurt"

she says "I've finally had enough"

face down in the dirt

she says "this doesn't hurt"

she says "I've finally had enough"

_"Enough is enough,Jason! I can't take this anymore I'm leaving" Kelsi said._

one day she will tell you that she's had enough

It's coming round again

Do you feel like a man

when you push around

Do you feel better now

as she fals to the ground

Well I'l tell you my friend

One day the world gonna end

As your lies tumble down

a new life she has found

_"You'r leaving me Kelsi.Oh you're not leaving me.You said you'd never leave you liar." Jason pushed her on the couch. "You can't leave Kelsi." He punched her in the chest. She clutched her chest and rocked side to side. He grabbed her hair and flung her to the opposite wall.He grabed her by the neck and lifted her up."you're not leaving me Kelsi. Not ever.because if i can't have you no one can." She gasped for air and kicked him dead between the legs. He let her go and she fell in a heap on the floor. She went crawling towards the phone but Jason grabbed her by the legs and dragged her across the floor. She screamed as he dragged her upstairs. Troy saw her through the window._

Face down in the dirt

she says "this doesn't hurt"

She says "I've finally had enough"

_Zeke, Chad, Troy, and Ryan burst through the door and ran upstairs.They saw Jason standing over Kelsi with a knife in his hand. "drop the knife jason" Zeke yelled and Jason turned around to reveal Kelsi. She looked a mess. She had bruises in the shape of hands forming around her neck. she also had them on her feet. Her face had bruises forming on it. Ryan ran and tackled Jason against the wall making the knife drop and stand straight up. He elbowed Ryan in the face and picked up the knife. He picked the knife up and grabbed Kelsi. He put the knife to her throat and whispered something in her ear. The color drained from her face. "Get out now." Troy stepped towards Jason. "dude." Kelsi whimpered as blood trickled down her throat. "Now" Jason screamed and Kelsi whimpered again as more blood came. "okay dude we're going but look at yourself. At what your'e doing." Jason flung Kelsi to the gang. He took the knife and..._

Face down in the dirt

she says "This doesn't hurt"

She says "I've finally had enough"

Face down in the dirt

she says "This doesn't hurt"

She says "I've finally had enough"

_plunged it into his stomach killing himself. Kelsi stood Besides Chad as he hugs her. Tears slid down her face as flashbacks came to her. flashbackJason took Kelsi's tophat off and helped her shoot a basket. FlashbackJason laid his head on Kelsi's lap as he Cried for his dad FlashBack Jason grabbed Kelsi's arm in frustration.Jason Slapped Kelsi And dragged her out of the school FlashbackKelsi woke up to Jason crying. FlashbackKelsi found out she's pregnant. FlashbackJason Cried as he Kissed her Bruises.He sweared he would never do it again. FlashbackHe pushed her down the stairs killing the baby. FlashbackJason choked her. She kicked him she went for the phone and he grabbed her legs and drug her upstairs. Flashback Jason Cross is dead. "So what did he say to you Kelsi." Ryan asked her at the hospital. "to pray for him And he's sorry."_

_This was a story of how love turned to pain and no matter what I, Kelsi nielson will always love Jason Cross._

_**Jason Cross**_

_**1989-2008**_

_**R.I.P**_


End file.
